Skyward (series)
Skyward (空に向かって,Sora ni mukatte) is Poostudios's attempt at getting into this whole sploder-series-thingy. Notice Don't delete this, I can't get on the Sploder Series wiki cause of Head, and I need to make the page here. Updateshttp://sploder-series.wikia.com/wiki/Skyward_(series)?action=edit&section=1 9/27/13-The first two characters are created by editing sprites from EarthBound and Mother 3. 10/2/13-The Skyward series is created 10/3/13-Skyward (the game) is first created 10/20/13-Skyward is published 11/1/13-Skyward Revelations is started 11/16/13-Skyward Revelations is cancelled 11/17/13-Skyward 2 begins 11/17/13-The cast expands greatly 11/18/13-Skyward Relevations returns Charactershttp://sploder-series.wikia.com/wiki/Skyward_(series)?action=edit&section=2 Matthew Matthew is a heroic young boy, and he is the main protagonist of the series. Alexhttp://sploder-series.wikia.com/wiki/Skyward_(series)?action=edit&section=4 Alex is Matthew's best friend, and he is good at creating machines. Crystal Crystal is the main female protagonist of the series. She is a sweet but shy girl. Lloyd Lloyd is a tough guy who cares more about brawn then brains. Leo Leo is Matthew's rival who debuts in the cancelled Skyward Revelation. He is very mischevious. Prof.Dunce Matthew and Leo's dumb teacher. He is a very minor character. Nick Alex's younger brother, who is also a good inventor. Drew Another good friend of Matthew and Alex. 2058207532http://sploder-series.wikia.com/wiki/Skyward_(series)?action=edit&section=11 A corrupted human from another dimension where Negativ is the ruler of the world. Elise Another good friend of Matthew and co. She has a crush on Matthew but he is unaware of it. Adrian Another guy who heard about Negativ, and wants to defeat him before Matthew. Negativ The main antagonist who wants to take over Reku. Games Skyward-The first game in the series. Matthew and Alex go on a quest to stop the evil villian,Negativ. Skyward Relevation-The sequel to Skyward. Leo joins Matthew and Alex on another quest to stop Negativ. It got cancelled, and the fate of the series is currently undetermined. It is most likely not over due to the fact that new Matthew and Alex graphics were made. Cameoshttp://sploder-series.wikia.com/wiki/Skyward_(series)?action=edit&section=16 Skyward has lots of cameos. Polvo appears in the first level, Schnee appears in the second level,Bob and a Muha Kid appear in the third level, and Zack appears in the last level. In the sequel,Polvo and Jessica can be found in Level 1. Professor Dunce Theoryhttp://sploder-series.wikia.com/wiki/Skyward_(series)?action=edit&section=17 In the character description, it says Prof.Dunce is Matthew's teacher. In the Mjduniverse Series, Prof.Dunce is Zack's stupid teacher. The character Prof.Dunce was created by the creator of Skyward. Also, Matthew is 13 and Zack is 12, so it is very possible that Matthew goes to Urbecula Academy despite living in Reku. In the cancelled Skyward Relevation, a school-like area can be found in the first level. It has Zack,Jack,and Prof.Dunce in it. A question I am planning on making a new series. Should I cancel Skyward so I can have less work on Sploder and stuff? (I don't know how to make polls) Yes,cancel it. No, do not cancel it. Cancel the other series. Cancel Cube Fighters, but not Skyward. CANCEL SKYWARD CUBE FIGHTERS AND THE OTHER SERIES LEAVE SPLODER I AM A TROLL AND GET OFF OF THE INTERNET AND GET A LIFE SKYWARD SUX Work hard on it and when your done take a week-long break, and then publish it.